In Sickness or in Health
by AliaraGen
Summary: KyoxTorhu. For Tohru, it begins with a few horrid nightmares, followed by a fever and worry. Feelings are revealed. It leads to Akito interfering. Previously known as 'You're so Far, But You're Right Here With Me' changed the title
1. Nightmare

Kyo was there, standing for what seemed to be miles away, yet Torhu could see him perfectly. She wished she couldn't. He was standing there so innocently, it hurt. The far-off Kyo figure turned and saw a mortified Torhu. But the orange haired boy gave a pleasant smile at her, which pieced Torhu like knives. There was something about to happen to Kyo. Something terrible. A dark figure covered with blood edged towards him, but Kyo took no notice. He pleasantly smiled and waved to Torhu. Torhu tried to run to him, to scream, to tell him to turn around! But she was frozen. She was petrified. The only thing she could do was watch. Watch the strange figure behind Kyo raise a blood-stained knife held in one hand, aimed for the back of Kyo's head.

"Yo! Wake up!" 

Torhu bolted upright. She was breathing heavily. Her heart was racing. For a second, she could only see darkness, then the lamp on her nightstand opened and she saw three males surrounding her bedside. Kyo was the one who woke her up.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up." Torhu stammered. "I really didn't mean to-"

"Are you ok?" Yuki was on her left side. "You seem to have a fever." He said, touching her forehead. 

"Oh no! I'm just fine, really!" she reached over for the glass of water next to her bed and gulped it down.

"No you're not." Kyo corrected. "It's 1 a.m. and you woke up screaming-" Then Kyo paused, "What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

Torhu thought. The images were in her mind, but she couldn't remember what it was. The only thing she remembered was Kyo.

"Well….I saw you…" She began.

"I'd wake up screaming too if I saw Kyo in a nightmare." Yuki commented.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo raised his voice.

"Shhhh..." Shigure quieted. "It's too early for fighting."

Kyo turned away, grumbling to himself.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." Yuki suggested.

"No! I have to go to school! I can't miss a day of class! I really can't. I'm fine! Really I am!" She forced a smile and said. "Now you should go to sleep. It really is late...Er...Early."

"We'll be around if you need anything." Shigure rubbed his eyes and left the room.

"We'll see how you're doing in the morning." Yuki yawned and went to his own room.

Kyo and Torhu stood in the room for a moment. It was deadly silent.

"So what was your dream about?" Kyo finally asked.

"Um…Well…You were there...and you were just….standing and…" Torhu tried to remember. "You….you were in danger but you didn't know…"

"How?" Kyo interrupted.

"Well, you were just standing and you were smiling and waving and….." Torhu closed her eyes to concentrate. "I don't remember!" She finished.

"It's ok. You don't need to strain yourself. Just go back to bed, Kay?" Torhu nodded.

Kyo lightly patted her on the head and smiledat her before returning to his room.

Torhu lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes and silently fell asleep. 

•♦•

The morning came. Torhu woke up just as her alarm clock rang. She washed her face in her sink and took a quick shower. After that, she went downstairs to find Yuki and Kyo eating cereal. 

"Good morning, Torhu-kun." Yuki greeted. "How are you feeling?" 

"Just fine." She lied with a smile. Yuki went over to her and felt her forehead. 

"Your temperature tells otherwise. Perhaps you should go back to bed." 

"No!" Torhu quickly answered. "I have to go to school! I have to! I have to!" 

"Look just take some medicine and go back to bed. And stop arguing." Kyo told her blandly.

"But..."

Kyo gave her a glare.

"Ok." She gave in quietly.

"I'll bring the school work you're going to miss." Yuki promised.

"Thank you." Torhu started coughing. 

"Go back to bed. Rat boy will tell Shigure you're stayin' home." Kyo picked up his backpack and put his shoes and started walking to school. 

"Lazy Cat." Yuki muttered. "Shigure!" He then yelled. "Torhu's staying home so be sure to check on her every once in a while…." He stopped. "And not in the perverted way!" He added as he smiled and told Torhu to go to bed. She politely obeyed and went to her room as Yuki left for school.


	2. Hatori's Help

**Sorry for the wait! This is the fic I write in the mornings at school so I couldn't work on it at home. But now I'm finished. Thanks to Kyki-the Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-san, Kattykat, lydia-chan, The Only Onigiri,Martiny the one and only still, and Nami4027 for reviewing. Yeah. I like reviews. Who doesn't? Make me happy with reviews please and the next update will be faster. **

Tohru had been in bed all morning and Shigure wouldn't let her get up. Her fever was too high. Finally, after a long day of drinking orange juice, taking her medicine, and trying to sleep, Yuki and Kyo were home. Kyo immediately threw off his school bag and went up to see Tohru.

"You don't look too good." He commented. Then, he paused as he realized what he just said. "I mean you don't look too good for being…sick…Not like you're ugly-definitely not ugly…"

"It's ok Kyo, I know what you mean." She coughed. Her voice was no more then a hoarse whisper.

"If you want I'll make you something to eat. I'm pretty sure Shigure just had take-out today." he kneeled next to her bed.

"No! I can cook. Really I can…" The same whisper came again.

"No. you're sick. You need rest. I'll handle the cooking."

There was a long, kind of awkward pause. Then, Tohru said, "Kyo?'"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Tohru was interrupted by a frenzy of coughs. It kind of hurt Kyo, seeing Torhu look so weak and pale. Not that she didn't look like that before, but this was torture, even for the Cat. Kyo passed her his water bottle that he had carried up with him. After letting her drink the water and finished coughing, he asked if she's ok.

"I really am ok!" She lied. Just to prove her wrong, Kyo told her that he'll be back in a second and returned with a thermometer and stuck it in her mouth.

After he saw her temperature, he immediately called for Shigure.

"103 degrees!?" He repeated with worry. "We have to call Hatori immediately!" Shigure ran into the hall and called the Sohma family doctor, who arrived after an hour.

"What took so long?" Kyo asked when he knocked on the door.

"I had been busy. I came as soon as you called. Tohru's sick, is she?" Hatori asked.

"Her fever is 103 and probably rising." Yuki answered.

So the four men went upstairs into Torhu's room. There, the saw Tohru lying in bed. White faced and looking weak and frail.

"Ha-Hatori-san?" Torhu opened her eyes.

"How long have you had a fever?" Hatori asked.

Torhu shrugged.

"She woke up in the middle of the night." Kyo told the Sohma family doctor. "And she was screaming saying she had a nightmare.

"That's probably because of her fever. I suggest, with a fever that high, you take her to the hospital. She'll get better treatment there." They realized a problem with that plan. Since Torhu was too weak, she wasn't able to walk. And none of them could carry her to the car or else they'd transform.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a _man_ so I'll transform, Yuki, however, we're not sure about." Shigure joked.

"I heard that!" Yuki glared at Shigure.

"No matter how unsure we are about Yuki's gender, we have a problem here. How are we going to get Torhu to the hospital if none of us can carry her?" Kyo sat next to Torhu on her bed and gently stroked her hair. It really hurt him to see the usual smiling (and kind of dumb) face looking so weak and pale (not that she already wasn't weak and pale, but this was worse).

As Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori tried to figure out a way to help Tohru, Kyo spoke to her so softly, so only she could hear.

"Please, please get better." He began. "We-_I_ can't afford to lose you." He stared at her for a moment, silently begging for her to get better. "I'll do anything." Gently leaning down, Kyo's lips met Tohru's. A soft yet passionate kiss ended slowly. The Cat smiled sweetly at the sick girl, who smiled back.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree," Shigure sang with a chuckle, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled while turning a deep crimson.

"But you were kissing. Well, not in a tree….In a bed!" Then he paused, realizing what he was saying. "I didn't mean in the perverted way!" He defended as Kyo hit him on the head.

"How is that not perverted?" Hatori asked. He and Yuki were the only ones who had the real problem in their minds and both Shigure and Kyo had gotten distracted by yelling at each other. A knock on the door got Shigure to go downstairs and open the door. A minute later, he went back up followed by Kakeru.

"Hey Yun Yun!" the newcomer waved to Yuki. "You forgot you're homework at school. Don't worry; I copied it for myself already!"

Yuki glared at Shigure with anger. "Why did you let him in?" Yuki growled.

"Don't get upset!" Kakeru said before he realized the scene before him. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, seeing Tohru bundled up.

"Our beloved Tohru-kun is terribly sick." Shigure stated. "And our doctor, Haa-san, can't do anything to help so we must take her to the hospital."

"Than why are you just standing around?" Kakeru cocked his head.

All three of the Sohma men stared at one other. They couldn't tell him the real reason. What they needed was an excuse.

"I can't," Shigure began, "because Kyo and Yuki don't trust me with carrying her." They all needed to come up with _something_. Shigure's reason was entirely true, even if he didn't have the curse on him, they still wouldn't have let him carry her.

"I-err-hurt my wrist while at the dojo." Kyo lied. "And because Yuki has weak girly muscles, he can't even lift a baby without straining himself." Yuki was about to protest, but he realized he would need another excuse if he told Kakeru he couldn't carry Tohru. Somehow he figured out that 'I'm a rat' isn't the greatest excuse.

Kakeru digested this for a minute, than asked, "Ok, but what about him?" He pointed to Hatori.

"Can you help us or not!" Kyo yelled impatiently, looking like he was about to hit him.

"I can! I can!" Kakeru reassured. Briskly, Kakeru picked up the sick girl and carried her down to Hatori's car. There, they sat in the car putting Tohru in a way so none of them would transform. They were sorry to tell Manabe that there wasn't enough room for him in the car. So as soon as they got into their seats, they drove off.

Hatori was driving faster than the speed limit, and the police took notice. They were forced to pull over.

"Do you know what the speed limit is?" The cop asked Hatori.

Looking stupid, the doctor hadn't paid attention to the speed limit, so he just took a guess. "65?"

"25." The cop corrected. "Can you tell me why in bloody hell were you going that fast?"

Kyo sat in the back, a look of frustration on his face. Couldn't he see a girl almost about to die? "Shut the hell up you damn cop! Can't you see we need to get to the hospital? I don't give a damn about the speed limit 'cause I care more about the love of my life's life than a stinking ticket!" He paused there. Had he just said '_the love of my life_?' Shigure giggled in the front. Yuki looked out the window. He replaced his embarrassed look with his usual pissed look, though he was still red. "Drive Hatori. Now!"

Although Kyo couldn't see, there was a small smile on Hatori's lips. And what Shigure really loved was that when he was messing with Hatori's cell phone he had pressed the 'record' button and recorded Kyo saying 'Shut the hell up you damn cop! Can't you see we need to get to the hospital? I don't give a damn about the speed limit 'cause I care more about the love of my life's life than a stinking ticket!' when he played it when Hatori resumed driving, Kyo heard it and yelled in fury.

"What the hell Shigure! You did not record that did you? I'm going to kill you!!" Kyo attempted hitting Shigure.

"Don't break Haa-san's car!" Shigure put the cell phone away in his pocket.

Kyo was going to continue yelling when Tohru began coughing next to him.

"Wh-what's all the yelling?" She managed to ask between coughs.

"It's just Kyo. Don't worry. We're taking you to the hospital. You'll be alright." Yuki began. 'I hope.' All the men added mentally.

At last Hatori pulled up in front of the emergency room and called for help to get Tohru on a bed.

**Any flames/suggestions will be appreciated. Compliments are also welcomed. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review.**


	3. The Hospital

**OMG! Its been like a month or two since I've updated! I've just had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It was hard. Also, I have no inspiration but I'm trying to update as soon as possible! Thank you to nami4027, rainstrom007, lydia-chan, Kiki- the late night writer, goodess2008, Vickertee, Loretta537, Paintbender. The Only Onigiri, and animelvr23 for reviewing the last chapter! **

Kyo paced around the waiting room. No word of Tohru yet. Would she be ok? What was going on? Will she live?

Hatori had noticed Kyo's worry and told him that everything was going to be alright.

At last, the doctor in the hospital walked in and said, "Are you with Tohru Honda?"

"Obviously since we're the only damn people in here!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down, Kyo-kun!" Shigure continued pressing buttons on Hatori's cell phone.

"Give me that back!" Hatori grabbed his phone back. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked the other doctor.

"We don't know." He replied. "We gave her medicine but it seems like her fevers getting higher. If it continues up just two or three more degrees, then she might-"

"If you say she's gonna die so will you! You can't let her die! You're a damn doctor!" Kyo yelled.

The doctor slowly stepped back from the enraged, orange haired boy.

Kyo walked past the doctor. He would find Tohru's room. Tohru couldn't be left alone by herself in there. She couldn't! Kyo had to be there! Not some doctors and nurses.

Kyo walked into the room. Tohru was lying on the bed. Her eyes were giving in. she was sweating. Gosh she was in terrible condition!

"How are you feeling?" Kyo asked quietly, though the answer was clear.

"Where-where am I?" Tohru stirred.

"In a hospital room. We brought you here. But how are you feeling?" Kyo put his hand on her cheek.

"Fine." Tohru coughed.

There was a brief silence.

"Kyo-?" Tohru breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you-" Another painful frenzy of coughs. Her voice was nothing more then a whisper. Kyo immediately handed her the bottle of water that was next to her bed.

"Are you ok?" Maybe you should leave the questions for when you're feeling better." Kyo tucked her in tightly. "Just promise me that you won't die on me."

"I-I...promise." Tohru was conscience enough to feel soft lips on hers just as she fell asleep...

"Kyo-kun tried 'making a move' on our Tohru-kun when she was vulnerable!" Shigure laughed as Kyo walked back into the waiting room.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted in disbelief. That stupid Shigure! "I simple told her to get well soon."

Shigure giggled. "While kissing her! OOOO! KYO AND TOHRU SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo punched Shigure in the nose.

"Are we the only ones not acting like idiots?" Yuki sighed as he asked Hatori.

"Well, Kyo has anger problems and Shigure's just...Shigure. We can't expect normal behavior.

"That's true."

"I'm going for a walk! Don't bug me!" Kyo yelled as he went for the door.

"What if Tohru-kun wants to admit her undying love to you?" Shigure joked just as Kyo kicked the back of his head.

"Owi! Haa-san. Why don't you ever tell Kyo-kun to stop hitting me?" Shigure whined.

"Because you deserve it." Yuki answered as Hatori agreed.

Kyo walked out of the hospital room.

'_Tohru will get better She will. She will. She'll live. And then we'll all go home laughing. She'll make dinner for us. We'll talk. We'll go to school. Everything will be ok. She's not going to die. She'll make it alive._

_This is just a bad dream. That's right. Just a dream. No. A nightmare. I'll waked up and Tohru will walk around with that dumb smile of hers. This is just a dream. A bad dream. I didn't actually kiss her. I didn't shout that I loved her in Hatori's car. _

_She'll be ok. She will...She will._

_SHE WILL!_

As Kyo was thinking this, he paid no attention to his surroundings. The last thing he wanted to do was run into one of Tohru's best friends.

"YO!" Uo called.

Kyo turned and say the Yankee standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked.

"What'cha doing? You're not plotting to hurt Tohru are you?" She glared.

"What?! Shut up ya damn Yankee." Kyo yelled. "This is not the time for your damned jokes!"

Uo noticed there was something wrong with Kyo. So she asked, "What's up? You seem to be more depressed then pissed."

"If I told you, you'd hit me." Kyo tried escaping the Yankee, but she grabbed him the head and pulled him back.

"What the hell happened to Tohru?"

"She's in the hospital." Kyo was able to say before Uo threw him.

"What the hell? What happened? Speak up, Orangey. Did you hurt her? Speak up!"

"Dammit! - It wasn't me! She has a fever. The doctor said she'd be ok-"

Before Kyo could finish talking, Uo had begun running to the nearest hospital.

'_At least she's gone.'_ Kyo thought.

He continued walking. Still, he couldn't think about anything else but Tohru. She was sick. She might die at any moment!

'_Please don't die. I need you._" He begged.

Tohru was sleeping. She wasn't entirely sure what happened. She remembered getting up and seeing Kyo. She remembered talking to him and feeling his lips on hers.

She began dreaming once again.

_Kyo was standing there in some tall grass. He was there, waiting for her. Once Kyo's eyes saw Tohru, he smiled and offered her a hand. Tohru took it only to be swept in a tight embraced. She began to get tears swell up in her eyes and she just stood there in Kyo's arms. All the sudden, he got lighter and fell to his knees. Tohru was unsure what was going on. Then she saw it. There was blood running out of the back of his head. _

"_KYO!" She yelled while her voice was carried off by the wind. "KYO!" She cried over and over. He wasn't dead...He wasn't dead...He wasn't dead..._

"Tohru!" Voices called around her.

"Huh? O-W-what happened?" Tohru rubbed her head.

"Are you ok? You've been screaming for like the past hour." Uo said. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Tohru looked around. Uo, Hana, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori were standing around her bed. "Where's Kyo?" She asked, startled.

"He's out for a walk. But are you ok?" Yuki showed worry.

"Uhhh yeah. I just had a bad dream. That's all." Tohru forced a smile.

"About what?" Several people in the room asked.

Tohru didn't want to answer. She remembered the dream too clearly, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them. "I-I don't remember." She lied as she began fighting to stay awake. Never had she felt this weak before!

However, she could not stop herself from falling into a deep sleep.

"It's probably the medicine that's making her so tired. Let's let her rest." Hatori explained. And that was all Tohru heard before she passed out.

**Sorry that's all! Don't forget to review. **

**Oh and I'm leaving on Sunday for sleep away camp so I won't be able to update at all for the next two weeks.**


	4. The Knight and the Princess

**Thankies to MurisakiNeko13, Nami4027, sailor winx, loretta537, jirru-chan, Unreadableme, chibi-momiji724, JainaZekk621, animelvr23, Vikertee, tear-drowned-angle, half-bloodprince6, x012587Genin, inuyashafan93, rainstorm007, Shiylaah, Kitty, mimie-roo, tanali, TcJayne and RandomQueen for reviewing! Please review for the next chapter and it wont take months for me to update again (I make no promises whatsoever)**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Kyo walked around the streets. The only thing on his mind was Tohru. She may be getting weaker and weaker any moment. What would happen if she did die? He wouldn't be able to stay at Shigure's anymore, every corner reminding him of fond memories. He would drop out of school, remembering Tohru as he walked in the halls. He would disappear for months at a time. And still there would only be one thing on his mind:

Tohru Honda.

"Is that Kyonkichi walking through the streets with the aura of gloom-liness? Or is that some other stray orange haired teenager?" Kyo turned to see that LAST face he wanted to.

Ayame.

"Dammit go away!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah I see! You're worried about the princess, Tohru-kun. Young love is so beautiful." The snake said dramatically.

"Go to hell." Kyo felt a VERY strong urge to kill him. This was a very bad moment to upset him, when he already was upset.

"Awwww..."

Kyo stormed off yet again, but kicked Ayame in the back of the head first.

...Later...

"Yuki my brother! How are you today?" Ayame hugged his brother.

"Get off of me...NOW!" Yuki pushed his brother away.

"Gure-san! Haa-san!" Ayame greeted his friends.

"What brings you so happily to a depressing day?" Shigure asked with a small but serious pout.

"Ah yes, I heard about your princess, being held captive by a dangerous plague which infests her body. And her beloved knight being driven to tears, helpless in her time of need." Ayame closed his eyes. "Such a girl like her shouldn't have to be put through such troubling things like her."

"It's a fever not a plague." Hatori sighed.

"I request to see her immediately." Ayame declared. "Yuki shall take me." Ayame dragged off his brother, who was yelling "Why do you need me! You know where you're going!"

"Toooo--rrrrrruuuhhhuuu!!" Ayame sang as he entered her room.

"Shut up she's asleep!" Yuki hushed.

"Huh?" Tohru opened her eyes. "Yuki-san? Ayame-san? Whaa...Is something wrong?"

"Everything, except you currently, is fine." Yuki smiled.

"Such a sick girl! The plague has reduced her to nothing more then a helpless maiden chained to a bed to one day step out with health."

'_I will not strangle my brother I will not strangle my brother..._' Yuki was thinking with annoyance.

"Sorry if Nii-san is bugging you. How are you feeling?" Yuki put his hand on her forehead and felt the continuing presence of her fever.

"Same." Tohru smiled weakly. "Is Kyo here?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. He's still off on his walk."

"But he seems to be very gloomy about you. I saw him on my way here. Ah, the knight falling for the damsel in distress. Just like in a fairy tale." Ayame thought for a second and then began adding onto the 'Knight and Princess' story.' "But what if the Prince is becoming jealous of the knight. What if he wants to hold the princesses' heart as his own? Ah so much drama will follow and of course only one can truly be with the Princess."

"Nii-san. Please. I beg you. Shut up." Yuki really wanted to bring out duct tape, make a big ball with it, stuff it in his brothers mouth and put more duct over his mouth then kick him off a bridge into a shark and electric eel lake infested with rat poison and dead cockroaches.

Ayame gasped. "Yuki! Are you actually on your hands and knees begging me to continue my reign of excellence?"

"Where did you come up with that? I just told you to shut-"

"Ah ah ahh! Not another word. You and I shall spend the rest of the day together."

"NO!" Yuki tried escaping his brothers embrace and then being dragged out.

"Get better soon, Princess Tohru." Ayame waved goodbye.

Tohru nodded off into another nightmare.

'_NO!' A familiar voice screamed. 'No! what did I do wrong?_

_Kyo was yelling. _

'_You were born.' A voice cackled nastily. _

_Tohru looked around. Kyo was chained up to a cold stone wall. Blood dripping down his bare chest. The figure in front of him was a black haired man wearing heavy clothing. _

_Akito._

_He turned and grinned at Tohru. 'Is this your precious Kyo?' He spat on the ground. "Precious to only you. He's a monster. Therefore he will be thrashed like one.'_

_A bloody whip was in his hands, blood was oozing to the stained floor._

_Tohru tried to run to the Cat, but she found a cage locked around her. She screamed with tear shot eyes as a scream of agony followed a terrifying cracking sound. _

_Again and again, the whip met bare skin. Kyo struggled to look up, sweat running down his face. 'Tohru. Help. I need you...' He was able to say as another hit sent a new line of exposed flesh._

"NOO!" Tohru bolted up.

Meanwhile, Kureno was taking care of Akito back in the Sohma estate.

"Kureno." Akito began.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear, about the worthless cat and that Honda girl?"

"Sorry I didn't. What is it?"

"We'll _she's_ fallen down with an illness and the one most worried about her is Kyo." The God of the zodiac grinned wickedly. "Perhaps this can be used to our advantage."

**Ok so that's it. What'd you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Give your opinion. And thanks to RandomQueen for beta-ing! You're AWESOME! (and u will be too if you review!) **

**Now push that little purple button that says to submit a review!**

**--AliaraGen--**


	5. Home

**Hey!! Aliara-Gen has finally come back to life! *cheer* **

**This chappy was very fun to write. **

**Thankies to hopekills216, Otaku Nayami, animelvr23, UnreadableMe, Crazy with Happiness, MuraskiNeko13, Bluestar, Sepsis, inuyashafan93, mimie-roo, nami4027, JainaZekk621, and Tanali for bothering to review. Here's a giant cookie the size of your head!!!!!**

Kyo sighed with relief as Tohru walked back into the house, able to stand on her own and be able to truly smile without looking like she was about to die.

About a week in the hospital. A week of agonizing worry for Kyo. He refused to go to school. Just spent most of his days sulking or walking around or sitting on the roof by himself, thinking when-or if- Tohru was going to get better.

She was better now.

Kyo was up on the roof when Shigure and Yuki brought her home. He was positive Tohru had looked up and smiled at him when she saw him. Though Shigure and Yuki were too big of idiots to think of doing that.

Kyo looked at his watch after the sun had set. "I've been up here for over four hours on my own, it's been three hours since you came home and you still haven't talked to me. When are you gonna show yourself?" Kyo cocked his head and looked at Tohru, who had been there for the past half hour, unsure if she should disturb him or not.

"I thought you were cold...so I brought you a jacket..." This was Tohru's excuse for coming up to see Kyo.

"It's you who needs the jacket. I'm perfectly comfy just the way I am." Kyo, being Kyo, didn't notice that Tohru just wanted to be with him.

"Oh..."

"Why don't you come sit next to me instead of just standing there? I swear I won't be happy if you have to go back to the hospital because you broke your neck. And then Uotani will break half the bones in my body...And Hanajima will do her freaky curse-magic thing....And I'll never hear the end of Shigure going "Ahh! Kyo-kun! You're so heartless and cruel to poor Tohru-kun and blah blah blah..."" Kyo mocked Shigure. Tohru giggled. "I'm glad you're able to laugh without killing yourself again." He told her.

"I prefer being here then in a hospital." She paused and put her head on Kyo's shoulder. "I don't remember you visiting often though. Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Uo-chan and Hana-chan all visited regularly."

The Cat looked down. "I hate hospitals. Besides, why would I want to watch you suffer?"

"TOOORRRHHHHRRRRRUUUU!" A voice sang. "WHERE'D YOU GOOOOOO?"

Shigure.

"Want to come down for dinner?" Tohru stood.

"What are we having?"

"Curry."

Kyo decided to walk Tohru to school the next. On the way, they seemed to grow closer. Tohru had no more problems with her fever. She was fully ridden of it. She could finally relax.

On the way to school, after a discussion of fish, height of random people, and how creepy clowns are, Kyo decided to finally ask a burning question.

"Uhh...Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I'm just wondering....Maybe you and I could..... like...go to a movie...or something...sometime....as in...like....a...a...a..."

"...A date?"

"Yeah."

Tohru was about to say that sounded great, but Uotani showed up out of nowhere and massively glomped Tohru.

"Omigod! You're OK! Finally! Why didn't you cal me?!"

Sure, Kyo hated the Yankee, but now, he _really_ hated her.

But at lunch. Kyo was able to catch her and get her answer, a smiling yes. Maybe A movie on Sunday night. And maybe walking in a park or something. Kyo had no idea. This was going to be his first date.

He tried to think of who could help him come up with an idea for a date. He found Momiji walking around with a lollipop in his mouth. Like he could help. Followed by Manabe, The Pri-Yuki club president or whatever, Machi, Hanajima, and Haru.

"Yo Haru!" Kyo stopped the Ox. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my classroom-"

"Great. Help me....NOW."

"What do you need?"

"Uhh..." Kyo didn't know how to put this. "I....Uhh..."

"Let me guess, you decided to ask Tohru out on a date, she said yes, but you have no idea what to do?"

"How did you-?" Kyo began to say.

"Tohru told Uotani and Hana, who told Momiji, who told Yuki who told Manabe who told Kao, who told Kimi, who told Motoko, who told the Prince Yuki fan club who told the Prince Kyo fan club who told just about everyone."

"I'm not gonna ask about that. But how do you know what you want to do on dates?"

"Take her where she'll enjoy herself, but you'll do to."

"Which would be...."

"I don't know. You know her better. Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"I AM NOT! WHO ASKED YOU?"

"You did."

"SHADDUP!" Kyo left the poor, lost Ox, who had to get directions from twenty-two different people, walk into three janitor closets, six wrong class rooms and the girls' bathroom (four times) until he found where his class room was.

Poor Hatsuharu.

Kyo was getting ready to head home to think of where he could take Tohru. "To a movie...no, too cheesy. A picnic...too lame...Maybe a-" he was mumbling to himself until he caught glimpse of Akito.

"Good afternoon, Kyo." He spoke with sweet poison.

**Hee heee. Cliffy! Yay! Tohru's better. Yay Kyo asked Tohru out. No Akito came into the story (and I think Akito is AWESOME). **

**Yeah...Chappys short. Deal wit it.  
**

**Reviews are very encouraging! And if you do, you'll get a giant cookie the size of your head. If you don't, Flamingos will haunt your dreams! **

**COOL! They changed the little review button. **


	6. To my beloved readers

To my beloved Readers,

I have some bad news for you. I am no longer going to be updating this fic. My life is super busy and I am no longer in love with Fruits Basket. I can't remember where I was going with this either. I knew what I was doing, but my memories escaped me and I just lost all passion to continue updating this. I apologize if anyone was waiting for a new chapter, but I won't be finishing this.

I feel bad about this. I really do. So many people have given me a lot of great reviews. A lot of people have encouraged me to write more. But I just can't do it any more.

Again, I apologize.

With Love,

~AliaraGen


End file.
